


because three dogs aren't enough

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Pewseptiplier (*ﾉ∀`*) [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, my fav ot3 ngl, pewdiejack - Freeform, pewdieplier, pewseptiplier, septiplierpie, so many tags but i wanna be specific ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: mark, sent 1:47PM.-…..did you get a dog. papa poods, received 1:50PM.-.....Yes





	because three dogs aren't enough

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love this!!!!!!!!!!!!! request on tumblr for sweetapple01 
> 
> me n aziz were talking abt this too, briefly, and it's my fav ot3 ngl (spelling mistakes on felix’s texts are on purpose o kay)

Mark wipes one eye roughly and yawns, saving and closing his editing software with one last look at his progress. Only about two more videos to edit, and he's done. But, a break first. A break sounded nice; Jack picked up those caramel pretzel sticks yesterday from the store and Mark can't lie about how he loves them.

He’s just wandering downstairs when he realised it’s too quiet in the house, when two people should at least be editing videos themselves. It's unusual, but not out of the originary for them to text him instead of interrupting his editing sessions if either one or both leave. 

So Mark checks his phone. Nothing. It's now officially unusual, unless they left a note. ~~(But who leaves notes anymore? What are they, cavemen?)~~

With furrowed eyebrows, the tall male makes his way into the kitchen and immediately spots a sheet of paper sitting on the counter. A note.

Mark scans over it and sighs, wiping his face again. Chica pads over from her large bed to collapse on his feet and he takes a moment to scratch at her excessively fluffy side and tummy.

The note is on a simple piece of lined paper, a note scrawled in Felix’s admittedly sloppy handwriting to say: ‘ _Jack and I are going to go get a fish!!! Be back in an hour ;p_ ’ and lovingly accompanied by Jack’s scribble drawing of him and Felix with a small fish between them, even using a blue and green pen for their hair. “Frickin’ dorks…” Mark says fondly.

(Mark notices there's another drawing on the back, of himself with too big muscles and a sharp jawline and he snorts. Frickin’ dorks indeed.)

But either way, they already have three dogs and he _knows_ Jack will forget about the fish with so many things going on. But the way to solve this is to get to the root of the ‘problem’.

Mark whips out his phone and texts the problem, AKA Felix.

 

 _ **mark** , sent 1:42PM._  
- _Did you take jack out to get a fish?_  
- _IMAGE_78367_RECEIVED_  
- _you left a note and everything so don’t try and deny it_

 _ **papa poods** , received 1:45PM._  
- _yea his fidh is really fluffy annd bigger than we expected but he’s adorable please don’t get mad at us :(_

 

Mark freezes and closes his eyes in hopes that Felix _is_ just making a weird joke about another pet and that he actually got a fish like he said.

 

 _ **Mark** , sent 1:47PM._  
- _…..did you get a dog._  
- _Because you know we already have three dogs, two of which are yours, felix_

 _ **papa poods** , received 1:50PM._  
- _.....Yes_  
- _and u know you love edagr and maya, they keep you company whenwe’re not there to occupy you >:(_

 _ **Mark** , sent 1:51PM._  
- _What’s its name??_

 _ **papa poods** , received 1:54PM._  
- _…….fish_

 

That gets a laugh bubbling from his throat, but Mark is still reeling from the thought of ANOTHER dog. Four dogs. They may as well be the crazy dog owners at this point. Chica, obviously bored of the lack of attention, pads back to her bed and curls up on what space Maya left for the bigger dog.

 

 _ **papa poods** , received 1:55PM._  
- _jacks gonna call you because Im driving us driving home now, we loooooveyoouuuuu ;p_

 

That makes Mark grin like an idiot, at how natural it is to say ‘I love you’ and just the fact Felix said it. He is just about to begin calling Jack after a few minutes when the tone pings from his phone, and he answers it.

A muffled silence is on the other end, the sound of a heavy panting and a few cars driving by Felix’s own, he assumes.

“ _MAAARK!_ ” Jack screeches down the line and Felix bursts out laughing in the background. (Mark did jump slightly, but he doesn't put them doing this kind of thing below either of them.)

“Hi, Jack,” Mark takes a seat at one of the stools, putting the phone on speaker and leaning against the counter. “Did you _really_ name a dog Fish? Did you _really get a dog_?” He questions, his voice pitching as he speaks and is answered with two barks. 

Jack hushes Edgar’s and Fish’s woofs before answering. “Of course! That way we’re technically not lying.” He states matter-of-factly and Felix chuckles in the distance. “I mean, once you see him, you won't be able to say no.”

“Once you see Jack, you won't be able to say no.” The Swede chimes in and Jack snorts; the two bicker for awhile before ultimately deciding Jack _is_ adorable enough to keep another dog.

Mark hears a car pull up on the drive and sighs, when he heard a bark resound throughout the house from the car. “Aaaaanyway, we’re here now, so don't miss us too much!” Jack hums as car doors slam shut and he can hear that smug tone in his voice. He _knows_ the older male will let him keep whatever canine is going to come through that door.

The door opens when he's just pocketing his phone and Mark raises an eyebrow at the hushed voices in the hallway, and then Edgar bounding into the kitchen, attempting to jump up onto his lap in excitement.

“Hey, Edgar,” The male begins cooing over the pug, picking him up and placing silly kisses over his flopped ears. 

That's when Fish follows. Fish was not a small dog at all, as Mark expected him to be. In fact, Fish was just below the height of Chica; a curly-furred brown and white specked English Springer Spaniel follows on behind Edgar and attempts to clamber up too, panting and whining every time he fails to wriggle up into occupied space.

“Fish!” Jack cries and picks up Fish himself, giggling at the spaniel’s constant licking on his face. “You gotta be nice to Mark, he's gonna be walking you a lot from now.”

The red-headed make raises an eyebrow and makes eye contact with Felix, who is drinking milk from the carton. One look and the Swede is rolling his eyes and placing it back in the fridge.

“Jack?” Mark asks and places Edgar on the floor. A hum of attention is given but Jack's eyes are still trained on Fish and cooing gently over him. “Why do _I_ have to walk him? He's your dog, buttface.” He huffs. He can see Jack smile wider at that comment, eyes squinted behind his glasses as Fish happily sighs in his arms. 

“Also, can we really afford another dog? I mean, they eat enough for ten dogs put together, and another one isn't going to help.”

Jack’s sharp eyes dart up to stare at Mark, and a pout begins forming. Felix mutters “Uh oh,” somewhere next to him. 

Jack keeps his eyes on Mark, but turns Fish around in his arms. He walks forward enough so Fish is almost sandwiched between them, and leans heavily on the older male.

“Maaaaaark,” The Irishman whines as the spaniel wriggles between them, a pout now fully on his lips and Felix cackles at the expression on his face Mark knows is defeat.

Fish is excited once more and attempts to lick Mark’s face too, and Mark sputters before the canine is satisfied enough to rest between them. A few wriggles but Fish was mostly still.

“I did say you won't able to say no.” Felix remarks with a smug face, arms crossed and offering no help whatsoever as Jack and Fish ambush him back onto the stool. 

Mark huffs and accepts the clambering on his lap, briefly thinking about how maybe another dog won't be so bad after all. “Shut up, you can't say no either.”

Felix only smirks as Jack giggles into Fish’s curled fur and Mark’s chest, and begins leaning on the three of them as well - which the stool doesn't agree with very well if the creaking was any implication. “Love you too, you big softie.” Jack makes a noise of agreement in his lap, and Mark thinks it may not be so bad to get another dog, especially for his two favourite dorks.


End file.
